Bath
by StroodleDoodledFuhn
Summary: While Toph is taking a bath, something unexpected happens. Can be considered Tokka, I kinda like to think so, but doesn't have to be at all.


**Okay, this is just a drabble that I came up with while taking a bath. Random, huh? (Although it kinda makes sense?) I didn't like my work much, but maybe you will! Hope you like!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He tried to be as silent as possible. Almost like he was hunting. If she heard him even in the slightest little bit he might just die. D-I-E, die. He was, after all, following her to the river where she was going to take a bath. No, he wasn't totally sick-minded and gross. It was just that Katara made him. Yes, Katara _made _him.

These were her _exact_ words: "Sokka, you need to go follow Toph because Aang and I are too lazy, stupid, and inconsiderate to go. I don't want Toph to go alone because she's totally incapable of protecting herself."

Okay, so maybe those words aren't _exact_, but they might as well be. Just because the ground was slippery since it rained last night, and wetness of the ground made it harder for Toph to 'see', Sokka_ had_ to go and follow her without her noticing. Oh, yeah, that was gonna be easy.

When he heard the sound of slowly running water, Sokka remembered the other reason he had to follow Toph. She wouldn't be able to see at _all _when she was in the river. Maybe it was a good idea for him to follow her. But Sokka wouldn't let Katara know that. He had his dignity to protect after all.

Sokka hid behind a tree as soon as he knew Toph had reached the river. Even though she would still be in her under-wrappings, privacy was important.

He heard the splash that meant Toph had gotten into the water. Sokka would have to be patient, and he hated being patient.

He heard Toph make a 'brrrrr' sound, and was glad that he didn't need a bath right then. Well, maybe he did, but that didn't mean that he would take one.

Some more splashing noises greeted Sokka's ears, and he hoped that Toph would get her bath over with soon, it was a little cold.

Suddenly the splashing noises ceased, and Sokka wondered if something had happened.

He was about to come out from behind his tree when he heard Toph whisper a few questioning words, "Hmm, the waters getting warmer."

Sokka sighed in silent relief that nothing had happened and began to relax again when a loud, cruel voice sounded out. "And it will steadily keep getting warmer, you little brat!"

He knew that voice. It was the voice of the Fire Nation Princess, Azula.

Sokka darted out from behind his hiding place as soon as Toph's ear-splitting scream began to pierce the air.

Across the river crouched Azula, with both of her hands in the water. Faint bits of orange could be seen through the blur of the water.

Toph screamed again, and Sokka could see her scrambling towards the bank with no prevail.

He reached into the river and grabbed Toph by the shoulders to pull her up out of the water. Toph's body was scorched and burned, with fleshy pink bumps all over. She was crying, and screaming at the same time.

"Oh, so you were spying on your girlfriend while she was taking a bath were you? Well, a girl needs her privacy, and you'll pay for breaking that rule," Azula's icy voice sent a chill through his body. He was shaking with both fear and anger.

In rage, Sokka pulled his neatly sharpened boomerang from his coat and aimed precisely for Azula's head. He smiled when it started heading straight for Azula, but frowned deeply when it missed her head by mere inches.

"Ha!" Azula screamed at Sokka, "You missed you stupid un-bending fool! Now you be punished for Attempting to harm a Princess."

Suddenly Sokka smiled brightly, and Azula, confused with his action, turned around and was hit head-first with a wildly spinning boomerang. She fell into her own scorching hot river and was carried off.

Sullen again, Sokka looked down at the injured Toph. She looked unconscious and he could tell that she was in horrible pain. Sokka picked Toph up, slung her over his shoulder, and ran off blindly through the woods, all the while screaming Katara's name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well? Did you like? Please tell me! Also, if you want me to make this story a two-shot, I just might if you tell me to. Hope you liked!**

**StroodleDoodledFuhn**


End file.
